Love Me Right
by Veelonica
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan tidak disengaja! Love Me Right CHAP 1 PUBLISH!
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE ME RIGHT**

 **Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning! OOC,Typo,Alur cepat,Boys Love!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Enjoy!**

Seorang murid berambut pirang jabrik(?) sedang berjalan dikoridor menuju kelasnya tiba tiba dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

 **DEG!**

"Hei! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku hah? Aku jadi harus lari lari gak jelas ngikutin kamu! Capek tau!" gerutu temannya yang ternyata mengikutinya tadi, "Maafkan aku Sai, aku teringat jika ponselku tertinggal dikelas jadi aku buru buru kesana tanpa menunggumu dahulu, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada ponselku" jawab pemuda berambut pirang pada temannya yang ternyata bernama Sai, akhirnya tanpa basa basi lagi, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kelas.

"Naruto..." panggil Sai pada temannya tadi yang ternyata bernama Namikaze Naruto, atau yang akrab dipanggil Naruto. Naruto adalah anak dari pemilik perusahan ternama di Konoha, nama perusahaanya diambil dari nama marga mereka yaitu Namikaze Corp.

Sai dan Naruto adalah murid kelas 1 di Konoha High School atau biasa disingkat KHS, sekolah yang sangat terkenal di Konoha karena rata-rata murid disini adalah anak-anak yang memiliki IQ tinggi dan dari keluarga yang terpandang(?).

"Ada apa?" jawab Naruto penasaran

"Hhmmm... Tidak ada apa apa kok, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu saja.. Anggap saja test pendengaran hehee" ujar Sai sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

"Hemeh.. Test pendengaran katamu? Pendengaranku masih normal tahu!" gerutu Naruto

"Ehehee maafkan aku" ujar Sai sambil menepuk bahu Naruto

"Oh iya kelupaan!" gumam Sai sambil menepuk dahinya walaupun Sai hanya bergumam tapi itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto

"Apa yang kelupaan? Ada barang yang tertinggal juga kah?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada sih, hanya saja aku lupa memberikan laporan ini kepada ketos" jawab Sai sambil menunjuk map berwarna putih

"Ohh begitu, ya sudah nanti aku antar kau ke ruang osis tetapi setelah aku mengambil ponselku ya~" ujar Naruto lalu dia pun mempercepat langkahnya

"Hey tunggu aku! Kau curang ya! Kau mau meninggalkan aku lagi hah!?" teriak Sai lalu mengejar Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara 'kejar-kejaran' dan 'mengambil ponsel yang tertinggal dikelas' akhirnya mereka pergi menuju ruang osis untuk memberikan map yang dibawa Sai, sebenarnya yang memberikan map hanya Sai tetapi sebagai teman yang baik Naruto menemaninya ke ruang osis. Diperjalanan mereka selalu saja bertengkar tentang hal yang sebenarnya author juga gatau mereka ngomongin apa /badumtesss/ beberapa menit sudah dilalui dan sampailah mereka didepan ruangan dengan papan petunjuk yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Osis'. Sai mengetuk pintu perlahan karena takut akan mengganggu jika didalam sedang ada sebuah rapat dadakan tetapi Sai sedikit mengintip kejendela dan GOTCHA! Ruangannya kosong dan menyisakan salah satu pintu terbuka, 'Sepertinya rapatnya sudah selesai dan semoga aja ketosnya masi ada diruangannya' pikir Sai.

Ia ingin mengetuk pintu lagi tetapi tiba tiba ia berpikir untuk mencoba memutar knop pintu dan ternyata ruangannya tidak dikunci. 'Mungkin ketos ada didalam jadi pintunya tidak dikunci' pikir Sai.

"Kau mau ikut tidak?" ajak Sai

"Hm? Tidak deh, aku disini saja" jawab Naruto

"Yakin,nih mau nunggu disini saja? Urusanku bisa dibilang lama loh" tanya Sai

"Seriusan lama? Walaupun aku mainan handphone kalau lama aku bisa bosan menunggu, ya sudah aku ikut" jawab Naruto dengan nada pasrah

Sai membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan osis diikuti oleh Naruto, lalu mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan yang Sai lihat tadi tetapi Naruto tidak ikut masuk kedalam, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu disebelah pintu saja karena takut menganggu. Saat sai masuk kedalam ruangan ketua osis dan ternyata dugaan dia benar, sang ketua osis masih ada didalam dan sepertinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Etto... Senpai, maaf mengganggu dan maaf tidak mengetuk pintu dahulu, aku kesini hanya untuk memberikan ini" ujar Sai lalu ia memberikan map berwarna putih itu kepada seorang pria berambut biru gelap dengan model seperti pantat ayam(?) dan berkulit putih mulus seperti porselen. Author yakin kalian pasti klepek klepek deh kalau ketemu xD [Please deh vee –'].

"Hn. Apakah ini sudah selesai semua?" tanya pria yang kita ketahui menjabat sebagai ketua osis di KHS sambil menerima map tak lupa ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Sudah, silahkan dicek senpai"

"Baiklah, kau kesini bersama siapa?"

"Hhmmm... Aku bersama temanku, ada apa senpai?"

"Tak apa, kau boleh kembali"

Setelah mendengar itu Sai lalu pamit pulang dan menutup pintu ruangan Ketua Osis tanpa perlu disuruh, setelah pintunya sudah ia tutup tanpa menunggu aba aba apapun ia langsung menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari Ruang Osis, sang empunya tangan tidak protes dan menolak jika ia tiba tiba ditarik begitu saja oleh temannya.

"Eh yang tadi itu Ketua Osis?' tanya Naruto

"Iya, ada apa?" jawab Sai heran

"Dia siapa sih kok aku enggak kenal ya" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dan tak lupa menunjukkan senyum 5 jarinya.

Sai sweatdrop seketika mendengar hal yang dikatakan Naruto barusan, bagaimana dia tidak mengetahui Ketua Osisnya sendiri yang sangat terkenal sekali seperti itu, Ini karena dia yang menutupi identitasnya atau memang Naruto yang kudet(?) sih, tapi kalau dipikir pikir mana mungkin ketosnya ini menutupi identitasnya mau ditutupi bagaimanapun pasti kebongkar, pikir Sai.

"Seriusan kamu enggak tau dia siapa? tanya Sai yang dibalas oleh anggukan Naruto.

"Ketua Osis kita ini sangat terkenal tahu, dia adalah murid terpandai disekolahan ini, dari awal dia masuk sampai sekarang dia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama, dan dia juga adalah murid tertampan nomor satu disini, dia juga sepertimu, anak seorang pengusaha besar, kalau tidak salah nama perusahaannya Uchiha Corp. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, oh iya dia terkenal dengan sebutan pangeran es karena sifatnya yang super duper dingin dan memiliki wajah sedatar es(?) walau begitu dia memiliki banyak sekali penggemar wanita, hampir seluruh siswi disini adalah penggemarnya, banyak pula yang menembaknya tetapi dia selalu menolaknya padahal setahuku siswi yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya adalah siswi tercantik disini. Hanya itu yang kutahu tentangnya" jelas Sai panjang lebar.

"Hah? Uchiha Corp? Sasuke Uchiha? Sepertinya aku pernah mengetahuinya" ujar Naruto penasaran

"Iyakah?" tanya Sai

"Sepertinya sih begitu, sudahlah ayo kita pulang" ujar Naruto

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah, tidak enak kalau terus terusan langitpun sudah berubah menjadi orange(?) menandakan bahwa hari sudah sore, Sai memutuskan untuk jalan kaki karena jarak sekolah dengan rumahnya cukup dekat jadi dia tak perlu menggunakan kendaraan berbeda dengan Naruto, karena jarak sekolah dan rumah Naruto jauh dan memerlukan waktu yang tidak sebentar maka ia memakai mobil atau kadang ia memakai motor untuk kesekolah.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Holaa minna ~**

 **Ini adalah fic pertama Vee difandom Naruto, Salam kenal semuanya ~~~**

 **Karena Vee masih baru baru nih mungkin bakalan ada banyak kesalahan, jadi mohon bantuannya ya minna ._.)/**

 **Jangan lupa buat review yaaa ~**

 **TERIMA KASIH^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Me Right**

 **Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : T**

 **WARNING! OOC,TYPO,BOYSLOVE,YAOI,BXB,ETC**

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

Hari ini Naruto terpaksa untuk menjalani kegiatan sekolah sendiri karena teman sebangkunya yaitu Sai tidak bisa mengikuti kegiatan sekolah hari ini dikarenakan sakit. Naruto merasa kesal dengan temannya yang satu itu karena kemarin dia terlihat sangat sehat tetapi kenapa hari ini sakit, walaupun Naruto merasa kesal tapi dia juga merasa kasihan karena temannya sedang sakit dan pasti membutuhkan bantuan dari Naruto. Naruto berpikir setelah pulang sekolah nanti dia akan membelikan dia buah-buahan segar,makanan, dan obat untuk Sai.

"Karena Sai tidak masuk hari ini, terpaksa aku harus istirahat sendirian" gumam Naruto sambil membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya dan mencari tempat kosong untuk menyantap makanannya. Pandangan Naruto langsung tertuju pada satu bangku kosong lalu ia bergegas menuju bangku tersebut agar tidak ditempati orang lain. Baru saja Naruto meletakkan nampan diatas meja tiba-tiba sudah ada tangan lain yang juga menyimpan nampan diatas meja tersebut.

Naruto hendak mengusir seseorang yang sudah menaruh nampan dimejanya tersebut. Tetapi jika ia mengusirnya bisa membuat keributan disini dan jika ia mencari tempat lain sepertinya sudah tidak ada karena suasana kantin hari ini sangat penuh sehingga tidak ada bangku kosong lagi yang tersisa. Entah dapat ide darimana, Naruto bisa berpikiran seperti itu, biasanya dia akan melakukan apapun seperti kekerasan. Naruto melihat pemilik tangan tersebut. Melihat wajahnya, Naruto merasa pernah melihat wajahnya entah dimana.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat saat Sai mengajaknya untuk keruang Osis dan dia sudah mengetahuinya bahwa seseorang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Ketua Osis dan murid populer disekolah ini (Katanya Sai). Naruto masih belum yakin dengan apa yg dijelaskan oleh Sai kemarin jadi ia akan berusaha mencari tahu.

Tanpa basa basi Naruto langsung menarik kursi lalu mendudukinya, seseorang dihadapannyapun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Melihat hal yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yg ada dihadapannya, Naruto menjadi jengkel sendiri.

'Sebenarnya aku yang menemukan tempat ini lebih dulu. Apa-apaan itu?! Tidak ada kata permisi langsung menempati bangku ini.' Batin Naruto

Makan siang Naruto hari ini membuat mood makannya menghilang, walaupun hanya karena seseorang yg menemaninya makan siang tapi tetap saja membuat Naruto jengkel.

Rasanya ia ingin segera ganti hari saat Sai sudah dapat masuk sekolah lagi agar dia tidak mengalami hal tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang memilih buah dan makanan yang akan ia bawa untuk Sai nanti. Naruto sempat merasa bingung karena tidak mengerti makanan apa yg biasanya dimakan saat seseorang sedang sakit selain bubur dan buah-buahan. Akhirnya, Naruto memilih beberapa makanan kesukaan Sai dan makanan untuknya. Setelah selesai berbelanja makanan untuk Sai, Naruto langsung menginjak pedal gas menuju tempat tinggalnya Sai.

Naruto sudah sampai didepan rumah milik Sai. Suasana daerah tempat tinggal Sai sangat tenang berbeda dengan tempat tinggal Naruto yang ramai dengan suara mesin kendaraan. Naruto memencet bel rumah beberapa kali tetapi tidak ada yg merespon, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sai tetapi saat ingin membuka layar handphonenya ternyata baterainya habis.

'Uh sial! Mengapa tidak ada respon? Handphoneku pun mati' gumam Naruto

Akhirnya, Naruto memencet bel beberapa kali lalu ganti mengetuk pintu begitu seterusnya sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah tersebut.

"Ugh, maafkan aku. Tadi aku sedang tidur jadi tidak tahu jika kau begrkunjung kerumahku. Silahkan masuk" ujar Sai mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah menuju ruang tamu lalu menaruh kantung belanja diatas meja.

"Aku membawakan beberapa buah-buahan,makanan dan obat." Ujar Naruto

"Kau istirahat saja, aku yang akan membuatkan makanan dan menyiapkan obat untukmu. Tapi, biarkan aku duduk dulu disini sebentar" lanjut Naruto

Sai hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum. Naruto mengerti kenapa Sai menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan karena ia tahu kondisi Sai yang sedang sakit. Setelah ia merasa tidak terlalu lelah dan sudah mengatakan pada Sai jika sebentar, Naruto langsung bangkit dari sofa dan menjingjin/? Kantung belanjanya tadi menuju dapur dan mulai membuat makanan untuk Sai.

Sai menunggu disofa ruang tengah sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang membuatkannya makanan. Tanpa disadari oleh Sai, ia telah mengukir senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"Sai, Ini buburnya sudah jadi dan buah buahannya sudah kukupas, kau tinggal makan saja" ujar Naruto sambil membawa nampan menuju ruang tengah dan menaruh nampan berisi makanan itu diatas meja.

Ketika Sai hendak mengambil mangkuk bubur, tangan berkulit tan menahan gerakan tangan milik Sai.

"Sini,biar aku suapi buburnya" ujar Naruto tersenyum

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Hai hai ~

Akhirnya author bisa update chap ini yeaayyy

Maaf author anggurin fic ini selama hampir satu tahun :'' soalnya tahun lalu author lagi sibuk banget sama kegiatan sekolah :'' lagi sering-seringnya ujian sama tugas :'' Lappynya author juga kemarin kena virus terus wordnya juga ilang :''

Tapi sekarang udah engga kok ^^

Maaf juga kalau chap ini pendek banget :'' Semoga kalian suka sama chap ini ^^

Jangan lupa buat review fic ini ya ~

Balasan review ~~

 _ **deerLuhan200490 :**_ Ohayou mo! Salam kenal juga ya ~

Iya nih bener banget hehehe ~

Engga terlalu masuk fandomnya sih/? Suka sama lagunya yg dibuat judul fic ini hehe

Okee makasih ya masukannya ~

Nanti bakalan Author selipin kok charanya, ditunggu aja ya ^^

 _ **Broke lukas :**_ Iyapp~

Sengaja engga dicantumin biar tebak tebakan pairnya aja sih hehe ^^

Makasih ^^

 _ **Classical Violin :**_ Iyaaapp~

Pairnya masih rahasia ya hehe ^^


End file.
